User talk:Lord0din69
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord0din69 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Wow!! You have been busy today! Thanks for all the updates to those quest pages! Webbratz 07:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't really add too many new entries. Most of it was just fixing the template. At first, I've decided to just leave rewards as is. However, it's safer to separate coins and xp from rewards for sorting purposes. --Lord0din69 20:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Building Template Hi, I tried to make a template for a building infobox. I copied yours from the quests and tried to change and its halfway what I wanted it to be except the things about costs/rewards. I think it would be good to have a row for what it costs and another one if you get experience points as a reward for building it (or do you think that won't happen ever?) I also wanted the type to link to a category page but I don't know how to do that. I tried it out at the Blacksmith page. Please take a look at it and it would be great if you could change my mistakes. Greetings, Lunique 14:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :You could make it into another row, I didn't for quest infobox because there were too many rows already. Although, I'm not sure if you can earn XP from completing buildings. As for the category pages I wouldn't add them for infoboxes. If you want to automatically fill in a category for them, then use preloaded pages. What it does is creates a page by loading text from another page with whatever information that has been written on it. I think wikia is using createbox for that. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:CreateBox Such as (just for example sake) align=left preload=Peace is the Answer break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Preload Peace is the Answer :If you're thinking of creating preloaded pages, just remember to create some sorting format so people know it's a preloaded page. Such as naming it with a prefix Preload, or sorting it under the template it is preloading, Template:Name/Preload, or so forth. --Lord0din69 00:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC): I'm absolutely new to this whole wikia thing so I have no idea what this preload is about.Maybe I can figure it out in the next days. There are only a few categories for buildings for now (Crafting, Resources, Royal and Houses). Maybe I just leave it as plain text there for the moment. About the "earn XP" thing I thought over it and it would be better to have a row for how many castlelevel points you earn. I will try to create that now. Thanks for your help so far, greetings, Lunique 13:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Castleville wiki Hello I noticed that there are 2 Castleville wikis http://castleville.wikia.com/wiki/CastleVille_Wiki and http://castlevillezynga.wikia.com/wiki/Castleville_Wiki (I left a message on your forums but it seems to be unattended), and one is the only one with admins and the other was created first. I hope that you consider merging with the other wiki because essentially you are both doing the same work and could benefit in all the edit/contributors to one wiki. For more information on merging see: Community Central:Merging. I am sending this only as a friendly notice/heads up, if this wiki was purposely meant to not having anything to do with the other disregard because 2 wikis of the same topic are allowed. It just looks like neither of you know the other exists. Maybe discussing between admins http://castlevillezynga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop from one and the top editors http://castleville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers of the other may be the first step. Have a great day :) Hollowness 05:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well that's interesting, I'm just editing on this wiki because it was the first thing that showed up when I've googled it back then. Looks very counterproductive having two wikis on the same thing. --Lord0din69 09:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I thought as well, I rather see people come together instead of double the work on separate medias. I as well saw this one first and was shocked to see another one. I hope the merge is successful and both parties prosper as one :) Hollowness December 17, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Hi there Still moving towards the purpose of unifying the two wikis? +y@talk 07:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Anywho, I adopted this wiki so y'know, if there's anything you want to see revamped, totally grabbin' ideas ;) +Y 19:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC)